Terrible Things
by FiveFootFrankie
Summary: I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.


**a/n this is a oneshot based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. The lyric references are edited slightly so it flows better**

**_Dean, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_**

Dean sighed as he sat down in his first class of the day. Senior year, only a month left of school and hee was once again the new kid. The rest of the class slowly trickled in until the last student; a boy in a trench coat who scurried to the back of the classroom, but looked up slightly startled when he noticed someone sitting in his usual seat. The boy sat down in a different seat quickly to avoid embarrasent, but Dean was shocked by how brilliantly blue his eyes were.

Throughout the weeks Dean tried to learn as much as he could about the boy, and had already been caught staring at him at least a dozen times by the end of his first day. Dean sighed and stood up after the last bell rang on the last day of school. He was emptying his locker when he noticed the boy, _Castiel,_ approaching him.

_Probably to tell me stop staring being a creep, _Dean thought.

The boy approached very hesitantly and would meet Dean's eyes.

"Dean...can I tell you a wonderful thing?" Dean tilted his head slightly, regarding the strange-strange and _enchanting_-boy curiously. "I can't help but notice you've been staring at me. I know I shoudn't say this, but I really beieve... I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."

**_Cas, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_**

Cas and Dean had spent many nights like tonight when it was just the two of them. They would drive to the middle of nowhere and sit on Dean's old Impala, sharing a drink and exchanging memories and thoughts and hopes and dreams before going back home to the apartment they shared and back to the real world. But tonight would be different.

Dean had hopped off the hood of the car to get them another drink, but stopped. _You can do this,_ he thought to himself. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to face the other man.

"Cas, can I tell you a wonderful thing?" Dean quoted their first conversation. He pulled a small package out of his pocket, going down on one knee. The two of them didn't have a lot of money, so Dean had made the ring himsef with Bobby's help at the garage. "I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care, now I'm asking you: Please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

**_Dean, can I tell you a terrible thing? _**

Dean smiled as he kissed their four year old son Adam goodnight and returning to his and Cas' bedroom. Cas was sitting on the bed, fidding with his hands nervously. Dean approached and kissed Cas softly before moving toward the head of the bed, but Cas grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Dean... Can I tell you a terrible thing?" Dean regarded his husband with worry. Cas sighed, fidgeting with Dean's caloused hand. He looked up and put his hands on Dean's cheeks. "It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please don't be sad. I really believe that you were the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

Tears filled Dean's eyes and ran down his cheeks. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even think he could speak. He just grabbed onto Cas and held on as if his life depended on it, never wanting to let him go.

**_Now, Son, I'm only telling you this because life can do this because life can do terrible things_**

Dean and Adam stood at the grave. Dean stepped forward, followed by Adam to put their flowers in front of the grave stone.

_Castiel Novak-Winchester_

_1979-2012_

_Loving father and husband. You'll aways be our guardian angel._

Dean turned to Adam. He'd grown into a great young man, almost sixteen now and a boy Cas would've loved endlessly and been proud of. Dean only wished that Cas was there to see it. Dean closed his eyes, letting the tears fall, and told Adam the story of he and Cas.

"You'll learn one day: I'll hope and I'll pray that God shows you differently. So don't fall in love; there's just too much to lose. If you're given the choise, then I'm begging you choose to walk away, don't let it get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you." Dean opened his eyes and looked back to Adam. "Now, Son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."


End file.
